


Road's Strangers

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: You and your best friend get stranded on a road until two brothers help you. You and Benny start looking at each other rather interested. A special night starts as they offer the both of you to stay at their place.
Relationships: Ben Miller (Triple Frontier)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Road's Strangers part one

The engine’s smoke was overwhelming you both to the point you had to stand at least 5 feet away from your car. Your car is a blue ranger which you bought last year for this trip. You and your friends had never been in America before. You both decided California would be fun. However, today was not so fun. You are stranded on an unknown road and no houses were in sight. The bloody sun cooking your car, you almost couldn’t touch the handle to open the door. Your friend sighed: “Guess we need to wait till there is a car coming to pass us.”  
“And hope it’s not a serial killer who sees a great opportunity.”  
“Could you be a little more optimistic.” She protested.  
“I don’t know. We don’t have water anymore.” You groaned in frustration. 

You stared at the road. How the rocks heating up in the sun smelled thickly of earth and smoke. Tire tracks disappearing the further you looked. The clouds in the distance seemed dark and broody. Great you thought. A rainstorm would make the situation of course much better you muttered. Your friend not bothering to acknowledge your words. For her it isn’t better or worse. You two had just not checked the car before going on the road today. A man from the motel warned you about the engine making sounds at night. You didn’t really think he was lying or anything. You just forget he said it. You also forget to mention it to your friend. She got mad about it when you told her. Cursing you for what you did. She did forgive you of course. The both of you were best friends since high school. You never had serious problems, even if you argued. It is just the fact that the both of you got stranded her, that it got to your nerve. 

You were about to stand up when you glanced back at the road. Muttering fuck as you realized a car is coming. “Hey, there is a car coming!” You shouted. Already starting to wave at the car. You didn’t care anymore that they could be serial killers. There is no food or water anymore and you both can’t stand to wait anymore. Heck, your phones even stopped working. While your friend stepped out of the car to come stand by you. The car, an old red truck, slowed down to stop almost next to your car. The window going down, a guy with a cowboy hat, observed your car. He smiled handsomely at you both saying Hi with a very American accent. Your friend glanced suspiciously at him.  
“It is like in the movies. Good looking strangers helping you with your car. Those movies mostly end with death or sex, or both!” She exclaimed. Luckily in your own language. It would have been awkward if he heard her. He was still looking. Amusement on play on his face.  
“We need help.” Placing a hand above your eyes. Blocking the sun from shining in so you can’t see him.  
“I can see that.” He replied. You heard him saying something to the driver. They laughed. You didn’t know how to respond to that. Is he going to help or not you wondered. Your friend opened the car again. Picking up her scarf to place around her neck to protect it from the sun. She murmured something to herself. You sighed deeply, knowing very well she is just tired of waiting.  
“Not to be rude. But we are waiting already hours for a car to pass. Can you kindly help us or give us a ride to some town?” Trying not to sound angry. You frowned at their car.  
Somehow they decided to respond immediately because both their doors opened at the same time. They stepped out of it. For a second your heart beating faster, thinking you said it too rude.  
“Don’t worry. We were just doubting whether we want to do it ourself or call the local garage. Unfortunately, my brother had to remind me the garage closed down several days ago.” He explained, stepping closer to where I stand. His piercing blue eyes shining under the hat. You peeked at him, not really regretting the action. He smirked. Then his brother started saying something that took his attention. He went to his brother, glancing back at you before he looked at the car. Your friend opened the hood. The smoke coming back, or better said, the smell of it. They both stepped back, grunting while holding a hand at their nose.  
“The engine stopped working.” Your friend told them. “The smoke won’t stop.”  
“We don’t have the tools that apply to this uhm problem.” The other man said. His expression going into a frown. They whispered to each other.  
“We can fix it thought. We both work on cars sometimes as a hobby. However, we will have to bring the car to our garage.” The man told your friend. She nodded.  
“Hey y/n, we need to talk.” She yelled at you. Both of them glancing between you and your friend. 

You and your friend stepped a little further from the cars and the men. Deciding to talk in your own language.  
“So they want to bring the car back to their place?” You asked.  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“Where are we..”  
“I know, don’t worry. Maybe they can bring us to a motel!”  
“I doubt that. They are the first people driving here since this morning. I don’t think they live in a village.”  
“We can ask them y/n. Maybe they know a place?”  
You both looked at them the same time. Your friend didn’t really care of course since she would get married soon. She loves her boyfriend. However, you did look at them. And you knew the guy with the hat would ask you to sleep at their place. A voice in your head telling you it’s not safe as well another voice saying it could be fun. Arguing each other.  
“Yeah, let’s ask them.” You said. 

“We are good with that.” She said. “Is there like a motel or something where we can stay until the car is fixed?”  
They both checked their watch. The one with the hat nodding no: “The first motel or better said, the first village next is 4 hours from where we live.”  
“And our place Is like 90 minutes from here. It’s already 3 o’clock. If we bring you it will be too dark to ride back home.” The other guy gestured at his clock.  
“So what are you suggesting?” Your friend sighed. You both know what they would suggest.  
The guy with the hat smiled. The other groaned mumbling something to his friend.  
“Our mother had extra rooms build for her bed and breakfast. They are empty, you can sleep in there.” His gaze questioning our answer to the suggestion.  
“Sure, we will pay for it.” She said boldly. Smiling at the fact you could leave this damn road.  
“We will see about the payment.” The one with the hat said. His mouth curving in a smirk.  
His friend slapping him in the shoulder. You rolled with your eyes. 

“Okay, you go get the car in front of their car.” He gestured at his friend. “You!” He shouted at you both. “Come here. I am going to put the hook under the car. You both sit in your car. Honk if something goes wrong!” He instructed. His friend with the hat rode the car now in front of your car. It was quick done. They pulled the hook under the car. You and your friend sat now in your seats. They pulled your car while driving forward. It felt strange not having any control over your steering wheel.  
“They are nice.” Your friend said. Gesturing at their car. It was a weird sight.  
“I don’t know.”  
“I know you peeked at them. He was smirking about it.” She laughed.  
“I did not.” You protested.  
“Yes, you did. It was obvious and they know it.”  
“And what about it?” Admitting she was right.  
“I knew it. You could go flirt with him?”  
“Worst decision of my life.”  
“Why? He is hot. The other is hot too but quite grumpy. And you are single.”  
“Are you insisting I should fuck him?”  
She giggled: “Maybe.”  
You nodded smiling. 

A half hour before you arrived the sky darkened completely. A rainstorm starting with soft drops falling around you. You shivered at the sight even thought the car was at least 25 degrees hot. It looked scary outside with the clouds moving so fast. You both sighed in calmness, just staring at the rain, the road and the car that still drags your car with it forward. It made you almost fall asleep however the car moved slightly. You opened your eyes to see the long highway was gone and you were on a small countryroad. The car bumped over rocks and holes in the road. A bit uncomfortable for the both of you. Your friend groaning something about being hungry. You just looked around you in awe. The forest surrounding the road hides a field full of horses. You could see them peeking through the trees at your cars. They are beautiful you thought. 

The front car pulling your car over a threshold. One of the men stepping out to open the fence. His figure being invisible in the rainstorm. You could imagine he didn’t like the situation. Waiting till the cars were pulled over the threshold. He must be completely soaked. The thought giving you goosebumps.  
“I think we arrived.” She said, her voice low and sleepy.  
“Yeah, did you see the horses.”  
“No, maybe tomorrow when the weather is better. It is fucking dark out there.”  
The cars stopped in front a landhouse. It looked old but beautiful. The white walls jumping out in the dark. You could see there is a veranda, a balcony and even a serre. You wanted to see it all somehow. Old houses were your thing. Your friend grinned at you. She definitely knew that and could probably see your awe at the house know. 

They stepped both out of their car running towards the hook. One of them waving at us.  
“We need to get out.”  
“I know, it’s just so freaking wet.” She complained, laughing at their gestures.  
“Come on.”  
You groaned feeling your coat getting wet. Closing your car you turned around to see the guy standing in front of you.  
“Wow!”  
“Sorry, didn’t want to scare you.” He smiled. Shifting his hat so the rain didn’t fall in his face.  
Your heart stammering in your chest. You looked up at him. “Never mind. I should have heard you coming.”  
“Get whatever you need. We are going inside.” He ran away towards the house.  
Okay you thought. You stared at his figure going lost in the rain. The other guy already standing on the veranda. You walked towards the back of the car. Opening it to take a look at the luggage. Your friend shivered in the cold. The hot weather from this afternoon was quickly gone and you could feel it with only wearing a shirt. You both took a luggage and dragged it towards the veranda. By the time you arrived you were both soaking wet. With clattering teeth you grumbled. Trying to get warm with your arms shaking.  
Groaning, they opened the door. Saying we had to leave our shoes at the door. The warmth of the house welcoming you.  
“Follow me.” One of them yelled. He pointed at a door. “This is your bedroom. There is also a bathroom. Just call if you need something. But we are taking a shower too so don’t expect an answer so soon.” He laughed. Before turning he held his hand out. Smiling: I didn’t say my name thought. It’s Benny, Benny Miller.”  
You shook his hand. “Thank you for the effort. My name is y/n.”  
He shook your friends name too to then turn around, going upstairs.  
“Come on y/n, I want to take a shower.” Your friend begged. “I am getting a cold.” 

The shower was everything you needed. Your clothes completely soaked and dirty from the road now hanging washed in the bathroom. You pulled on your sweatpants and a striped shirt. Checking your phone for news. Your friend laying on the bed with a book about birds. You sighed in comfort.  
The door softly opening. “Are you ready?” It was Benny.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Well, we figured you girls want to eat too.”  
“Oh yeah, thank god, I am so hungry.” Your friend raved. Standing up quickly to almost fall while pulling on her sneakers.  
“We are eating spaghetti.” 

You ate in silence at their table. A squared wooden table in the middle of the room. You glanced at their furniture. Pictures of family and friends put on tables or hung up. You didn’t really know what to say. Apparently your friend does because she stops and coughs.  
“I want to say thank you for helping us. We didn’t know what to do so what you did is really sweet.” She said. Smiling softly.  
“No problem.” One of them said. “We will see the car tomorrow. Hopefully it isn’t raining then. By the way. I didn’t introduce myself yet. I heard Benny doing it. Forgot about it. My name is William. We are brothers.”  
Your friend nodding, smiling, saying her name in return.  
You blinked at them. Not realizing yet they could be brothers. You secretly looked at them better. Seeing them in their normal clothes you realized how familiar they looked. And they both looked good. You gulped, choking on the spaghetti.  
“Wow, y/n, you okay?” Worry in her voice.  
“No, I am fine. Just choked on the spaghetti.”  
Benny laughed. Finishing his food. “What are you two doing by the way in California? You don’t sound American.”  
“We are from y/c. This is a vacation trip.”  
William snorted while Benny laughs aloud.  
“In this area? There are literally never tourists here. This is the middle of nowhere.” He explains, not being able to stop his laugher.  
Embarassment filling your face. “We kind of got lost thought.”  
“How?” William smiled.  
“I don’t know man.”  
“There are barely cross points.”  
When they stopped laughing you talked a little more. You and your friend telling them about school. Your friend dreamily gesturing about her meeting with her soon to be husband. You didn’t mention really that you are single even thought you could see their eyes questioning it. And they told you about their time in the army, their youth and how they are now trying to settle down here.  
The spaghetti was finished and while your friend still nipped from her drink. You decided to be bold and asked if you could get beer. Benny smiled at that. Together you cleaned up the table which was chaos. You didn’t know where to place everything. 

But then when everything was finished you four moved to their living room. Putting beer and chips on the table and watching a movie. You snuggled on the sofa under a blanket. Trying to put your attention to the television while also getting distracted by the guys sitting next to you. Your friend had decided to sit on a chair right from you. She reads the book about the birds again. Sometimes she glances up at you to show a smirk. It made you go crazy because you knew what her expression meant. You didn’t know how to start a conversation with the guy sitting next to you. It felt awkward. She kept hinting at him to you. After a while not doing anything she yawned. Putting down her book. She looked at her watch to suddenly gape at it. Causing a confused look from the guys.  
“Oh, it’s getting late and I’m really tired. I am going to bed guys. See you later y/n!” She stood up to pat me on the shoulder. Secretly showing a smirk before leaving the room. The guys yelled a good night. Turning back to the television. That stinking bitch you thought. How can she leave you here, with them, they already made you bloody nervous here. You remember her doing it too when you both were at a party. Yelling that she had to piss so you would be left alone with your crush. It was horrifying because that guy was apparently already in a relationship. This time it is different. But they were strangers, you just got to know their names. Besides, you probably would leave tomorrow if they got the car fixed. And yet a voice told you it could be a chance. Still didn’t change the fact you felt so awkward. The blanket hiding your body. You sighed deeply. 

“Hey.” Benny said. Putting his arm on the sofa behind your head. You looked back at him.  
“Yes?”  
“That is the only blanket here. Can I snuggle with you? It’s big enough.” He said shifting a bit closer.  
Your eyes wide open. You didn’t know what to say. You quickly looked down at the blanket. It is indeed big. Just say yes you screamed in yourself.  
He smiled cheekily at you. You could hear William slurping his beer. As if to warn you that he is still there.  
“Yeah.” You said softly. Opening the blanket a bit. He is close now. His arm snaking around your neck. His hand resting on your right shoulder. You got very aware of his presence. His hand resting there. His body touching yours under the blanket. You gasped a bit at how warm he is.  
You both looking at the screen again. You couldn’t concentrate. Not at all. Fuck you muttered.  
“Did you say anything?” He asked. Not moving at all.  
“Umn nope.” You mumbled. Your heart beating faster. You were almost praying he couldn’t hear or feel it.  
“Do you mind if?” He asked. Already caressing your skin with his hand. You didn’t reply. Humming a yes only. While your anxiety rose through your chest, you also like it. You saw he smirked a bit. Smiling, you decided to become bold. While your right hand held the blanket tight, you shifted your left hand to his leg. Placing it there. He groaned in response. Shifting his leg closer. His hand caressing your skin shifting lower. Gasping, you grasped his leg. Which in turn made him growl softly. You checked to see if his brother noticed what happened. He was texting something on the phone.  
Benny smiled at you: “Don’t worry, he doesn’t notice.” Pushing the blanket higher to hide what you were doing. You giggled nervously. Cursing your friend for what she did. Fuck, how do I tell her what is happening now you thought. Your thoughts suddenly being interrupted by Benny touching your right breast. Caressing it softly, pulling the bra down. His breath tickling your neck as his face got closer. He kissed your neck now causing you to moan softly. You tried to keep your moaning low, you didn’t want William to notice. Pulling away his lips, you groaned again. “Don’t stop.” You said without thinking. His lips pulling into a smirk. His blue eyes staring at you. You gulped. You wanted to look back at him but your anxiety kicked in.  
He got closer again. His legs slowly tangling with yours. His left hand caressed your right cheek. You looked at him now. His eyes piercing into yours with a sneaky smile.  
“I didn’t think you would be up for it.” His voice low with need.  
“Me neither.”  
Surpassing a sickly sweet smile. Your hands touching his chest now. The blanket covered you both. You both started panting by now. You wanted to touch him more but his brother was still there, not being bothered by the both of you. Your anxiety stopped you from going further. Benny noticed your shifting. Lifting his hands towards your face. Holding your jaw softly.  
“I know.” He said. “We should go to my room. My brother wants to watch the show. He knows what we are doing.”  
You gasped at what he said. Lifting your head to look at his brother. He knows, your mind going blank in panic. You never did something like this with someone else in the room.  
“Don’t worry.” He said stern now. His right thumb caressing your lips now. “You want to go to my room?”  
You took his hands away from your face. Holding them while you licked your lips. You looked him right in the eye.  
“Show me the way.”


	2. Road's Strangers part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Benny go upstairs to continue your making out

It happened all so fast. This morning you and your friend woke up in a motel. Going further with the car that broke down the same morning. You never thought you would be spending the night with a guy that helped you both together with his brother. Your grumpy mind this afternoon wasn’t prepared to the fact that you now walk towards his room. He softly holds your right hand while taking you to his room. You said good night to his brother, William, he only grinned at you both. Those seconds between the sofa and the bedroom, it gave you time to realize you were actually going to have sex with a stranger. A handsome stranger maybe, but still a stranger. You never had a one night stand before. Your chest rose in anticipation. You heard him muttering things to you when you entered the staircase. He glanced back at you to check if you still want it. You smiled back at him, nodding a yes. His hand gripped your hand tighter. You ran upstairs, laughing together. 

The hall being dark you didn’t see much. He moved left pressing you into the wall next to a door. You yelped at the movement. The cold wall in your back. Looking up at his face that stared at you. I can’t wait to see you naked he whispered. Leaning down towards your face. You sighed at him. Moving closer to kiss him. The moment your lips connected it happened fast. He immediately gripped both your hands to hold them next to your head. You groaned wanting to touch him. He chuckled at your pining.   
“You want to touch me?” He asked cheekily. Keeping your hands where he put them. You laughed, puffing away a hair.   
“And you don’t?” You smirked. Looking him down and up. “If we move to the bedroom you can actually see me naked.”   
You heard him moaning low, his eyes staring right at you. You could feel yourself getting wet from this sight. You didn’t know what to do now. He licked his lips now, giving you a sly smirk. As if he was thinking about how he could take you. You didn’t say anything, he neither, you were just staring at each other. It felt intimate. Even more than those nights spent with your ex boyfriends. A voice in your head telling you to keep him. You tangled your fingers with his. What are you waiting for you asked him.   
“I am just admiring you.”   
“Stop it, Ben.”   
“Why.” He laughed, coming closer again. “You wanna get in now?” Giving you a quick kiss.   
You whined at it. “I already wanted that since you asked me downstairs.” Trying to get closer.   
He let go of your left hand. Opening his bedroom door that is on your left. He led you inside. There was a bed and a closet. Posters of certain famous people hanging on his walls. You looked around in curiosity. He smiled at what you did. Letting go of your hand to walk towards his closet. He took off his dogtag to put it in a drawer. You turned around to look at him. Your hands gripping your striped shirt. Pulling up slowly to take it over your head. You heard Benny groaning satisfied. You kept your bra on. You smirked at him when he moaned at the sight. Now pulling down your sweatpants slowly, you struggled at taking it off, earning a giggle from him. You laughed when you finally had it off. Being almost completely naked, you lifted your head.   
“I am not going further until you take some off too.”   
He laughed enthusiastically, quickly pulling off his shirt and pants. You gulped when you saw his toned chest and arms. Causing a burning need in you. He almost fell with how fast he tried to take off his clothes. He ran to lift you up. Yelping, you laughed. Being thrown on the bed, you shifted backwards while he climbed onto the bed to get closer. You stopped so he could climb on top of you. 

His eyes taking you in.   
“You are pretty.” He said, kissing you. You panted, gripping his hair. He started kissing your neck, sucking at it that causes you to giggle. Kicking his legs on accident.   
“Ough, can’t you handle that.”   
“No, you tickled me.”   
He looked at you again. You smiled at him.   
He shifted lower now. “What are you doing?” You asked. You will see he replied with a straight face. He kissed your stomach now, going lower. You gasped, knowing where he is going. His fingers holding your underwear now. He looked up at you, smirking and giving you a wink. Pulling your underwear down now, throwing them away. You shifted, craving for him to touch you there. His fingers touching your core now. Moving his fingers around.   
“You are so wet, y/n. Fucking hot.” He breathed excited. Fueled up with need, you tried to touch him. He laughed, his fingers touching your clit now. Chocked, you moved away. He gripped your stomach with his right arm to keep you there. Making it impossible to shift at all. You whined while he kept touching you. He chuckled at your reaction.   
His lips attached to your clit, sucking it while his fingers slid inside you. You cried, gripping his hair. He curled his finger inside you, hitting the spot while sliding them in and out. You could feel your core tightening. Gasping, you stammered saying you would come soon.   
He groaned, not stopping his actions: “Come, sweet.”   
Your chest rose, struggling with breath while you come. He slid his fingers out to spread the wetness. He climbed on top of you again. Smiling softly at you trying to catch your breath.   
“Was that nice?” He asked. His left hand caressing your face.   
You muttered a yes. For a few moments you both stayed like this until you could breath normally again. You laughed at him.   
“Lie down.” You said. Pushing him. He stared at you while he went to lie down. You took off your bra, throwing it away. Now, you sat up to lean over him. Your fingers grasped his boxershorts while you looked up at him. He stared at you in awe. Anxiously you pulled it down. You never really did this before but he ate you out, so you felt like you should try it at least. And you wanted it too. Throwing away his boxershorts you looked at it. He was not much bigger than your ex boyfriends but still huge. You licked your lips. Your fingers touching his hips, he hissed, lifting his hips. Groaning in need.   
“Sorry, I just need-“ Shifting so you had more access. “to see how I do this.”   
He sat up immediately. Holding your face with both his hands. “You have never done this before?”   
“No.” You sighed.   
“You don’t have too.” He assured you, caressing your cheeks. Giving you a kiss. You could taste your wetness on his lips. You nodded.  
“I want it.”   
He smiled. You sure he asked. You melted at his reaction. Loving the way he cares so much.   
“Yes. Now lie down.” You pressed him.   
“You know how to do it?”   
“I read an article about it. You can correct me of course.” You giggled. Carefully sitting on his legs. Tangling your fingers around his shaft. Moving up and down. He moaned, gripping the sheets underneath him. You smiled, knowing you are doing something good. Holding his base you leaned down to carefully wrap your lips around him. Licking him. You slowly took him deeper, not too fast because your throat had to adjust. Benny moaned loudly now, his hands touching your head now. Holding it steady while you sucked him. You kept going. Hearing him muttering words, praising you. His hands gripping you now more, forcing you to stop. You looked up at him confused. You didn’t think you did something wrong. He smiled, panting, getting up to press you down.   
“I want to come inside you.” He said, climbing on top of you. Oh you said.   
“Did I do it good?”   
“Yeah, yes, yes, it felt incredible.” He praised. Kissing you harshly. His hands roaming your body. You both panted at the action. He grabbed his shaft with his right hand. Aiming it at your core.   
You groaned at the touch. Need taking over your brain.   
“Can I? Do I have your consent?” He asked. You panted a yes, fuck yes.   
His mouth pulling into a soft smile. Thrusting himself deeper inside you. You gasped at how thick he feels, filling you completely. Opening your legs more you pulled him closer. Your hands roaming his back while he thrusts hard inside you. He panted faster, thrusting deeper and faster. You could feel him slowly coming. You gripped his back tighter to keep hold on his thrusts. It felt amazing you thought. Can I come inside you he asked quickly. You moaned a yes. He went faster to then still his movement, spilling inside you. Filling you, he let himself drop on you. His weight didn’t bother you at all. You loved the feeling of it. Having his warmth around you. You placed your hands on his chest to push him to turn around. Now you would sit on him. 

Looking up at you, Benny panted, taking time to breath. He smiled at you shifting above him. He is still inside you.   
“I want to ride you.” You said. Starting to move your hips. You grabbed his hands to place them on your breasts. He gasped at your movement. Moving his fingers around your breasts. Placing them around your nipples to pinch them. You squealed at the action. Gripping his body.   
Growing impatient he grabbed your hips now, leaving your breasts alone. Thrusting upwards to match your movements. You yelped in surprise.   
“I want you to come again.” He said, smirking while you moaned at the movements. You bounced on him, feeling a knot coming up in your belly. He kept assaulting you with thrusts until you came. You both stilled and you dropped your body on him. Hugging his chest. 

While you both tried to catch your breath you tangled your legs with his. Putting your head on his chest. Hugging his body. His left arm holding you while his other hand tried to pull the blanket over the both of you. The warmth of the blanket made you aware of how tired you got from fucking him. But you were satisfied and you were pretty sure Benny was too since he smiled brightly, sighing happily. It was nice you said. Tapping your fingers on his skin.   
“I loved it too.” He whispered. “I might take longer on fixing your car tomorrow.”   
You slapped him. “Don’t you dare.” But you wanted him to do it. So you could enjoy another night with him before leaving this place. You sighed, giving him a kiss before you both fell asleep.


End file.
